Bones & Ashes
by soulless87
Summary: Buffys death was a shock to everyone...what happens afterwards, is the real shock!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: remembrance

_A brief candle; both ends burning  
An endless mile; a bus wheel turning  
A friend to share the lonesome times  
A handshake and a sip of wine  
So say it loud and let it ring  
We are all a part of everything  
The future, present and the past  
Fly on proud bird  
You're free at last._

* * *

_Previously_

The innocent bird flew as the electric charge began to break her wings. Her long curly hair flowing in the wind

"_Dawn listen to me listen, I love you I will always love you"_

" _you have to take care of each other, you have to be strong"_

" _the hardest thing in this world is to live in it"_

Dawn woke in as shock sweating but feeling cold, she turned to look around at her room, it was dark and silent. As she got out of her bed she tiptoed over to her window, remembering Buffys last words " the hardest thing in this world is to live in it", she whispered to herself, and it was so true right now she felt like she didn't wasn't to live in the world, I mean she had just lost her sister. She let out a deep sigh and headed downstairs rubbing her puffy eyes, the amount of times she had cried, she could fill a whole litre bottle. Dawn wandered slowly into the kitchen noticing a light on in the living room, she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation, she took a peek at who was talking, Xander Willow and Giles were all in deep conversation.

" You don't understand this is an unsafe environment for a young girl" Giles spoke in the most British accent.

" Giles we cant just abandon her, she's just lost her sister, she sacrificed herself, she needs us" Willow answered back.

" Well what can we do leave her up there to rot, she hasn't come down since that very night, we need to take action make her get over it"

" GET OVER IT? Giles are you blind, she's 15 she's still a child and she watched her sister die, she's not going to get over it in one day, its going to take time, you don't want to be a part of this then leave. We all know you didn't want Buffy doing what she did, you wanted Dawn to die…remember" Willow responded back with an angry tone in her voice.

Giles paused with a deep frown almost shocked at what Willow had just said to him, he casually answered" I love Dawn you know I do but what Buffy did was dangerous, she knew what she was getting herself into I just wish there was another way" the former watcher looked down trying to restrain himself from crying.

Willow nodded" Well there isn't she's gone and there's nothing we can do about it now… we cant just turn back time and make everything alright the world doesn't work that way"

Giles debated" why not. We all live in a world where the impossible becomes possible cant we just cheat death?" he nodded and gave a fake laugh" yea your right your all right I mean what's the point right? Its not like we can bring Buffy back from the dead"

Something inside Willow changed, what if she could bring Buffy back. She leaned on the table in deep thought. It seemed like seconds which turned to be minutes, she came out of it.

Xander waved a hand past Willows face" earth to Will…you ok?"

Willow forced a smile" yea im fine. I just cant believe she's really gone"

Dawn frowned and looked down to the ground. She felt herself getting spun into a flashback

_Dawn's bare feet where on the edge of the platform blood dripping over her toes. _

_Doc: ...free.  
_

_Buffy gasped "Dawn."  
_

_Dawn gasped in pain "Buffy" _

_Doc whirls around as Buffy strides forward. _

_Doc frowned "This should be interesting." _

_Buffy doesn't even pause, just walks right past Doc, giving him a push as she goes he falls over the edge we can hear him faintly screaming as Buffy goes to Dawn, who continues crying. _

_Buffy helped her poor defencless sister "Here."  
_

_Dawn still crying said "Buffy, it hurts."_

Dawn lay in bed again crying to herself, she couldn't bear it anymore she wanted her sister back.But there was no way…was there?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wanting what you cant have

The next morning was different ,Dawn woke up and went downstairs with her head held high " morning" she forced a smile.

Xander spun round with a mug of coffee in his hand" hey look who it is it's the dawnster" he pulled a grin " we thought we'd lost you sweetie"

Dawn nodded" yea well im fine…can you drop me at school today?" she asked looking at Xander.

Xander exchanged a look with Willow then forced a smile for Dawn and nodded" of course….your ready now I'll drop you off?"

Dawn nodded pulling a strand of hair out of her " yea can we just go". She grabbed her bag and walked out.

Willow frowned leaning against the counter" ok Xander you need to talk to her…she's taking it really hard"

Xander Nodded" well what do you expect…look I'll talk to her don't worry everything will be ok" he smiled and left the house, leaving Willow alone.

Willow hurried upstairs to her room grabbing some stuff out of the chest she had, she hurried downstairs and set up her things… she didn't care what anyone was going to say she was bringing Buffy back.

_For everything there is a season, And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing; A time to seek, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to throw away; A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

Giles knocked on the door opening it" hello? Willow Xander?" he went into the living room seeing Willow crying " Willow what's wrong?"

Willow looked up at Giles and lifted her knees up to her chest " I tried to bring her back" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

Giles stood in shock " you tried to what, Willow are you crazy, do you not remember what Dawn tried to do with her mother"

Willow shouted standing up" I know Giles…ok...I know I didn't do anything" She started crying " im sorry I just want Buffy back, we can do this without her"

Giles frowned " actually we maybe able to get her back, without the magic's"

Willow looked confused" how?"

* * *

Spike lay on the bed in the small dark crypt in which he called home oblivious to anything that was happening around him. As he lay there grasping hold of a small trinket. He opened his eyes slowly " I know your in here love you don't have to hide"

A dark mysterious character came out and gave Spike a huge wave "Hi" Willow gavehim a cheesy smile.

Spike frowned " Uh can I help you?"

Willow nodded and sat down" actually you can" She paused for just a moment eyes locked into Spikes eyes "say you wouldn't happen to have robo Buffy still?"

" Erm sure I have her it's the only thing of Buffy I have left every night I- Well you don't need to know, why do you want her anyways, not thinking of taking advantage of your dear best friend now are you?"

Willow pulled a grossed out look" that's…eww…no…why would you think…eww major eww I just you know maybe try and convince all the bad things that Buffys still alive you know train her up to be just like Buffy"

Spike nodded" right I getcha" he suddenly felt embarrassed, he looked away.

Willow waited as patiently as she could " Ok? So can I have her then?"

Spike cleared his throat right yes" he answered awkwardly, he got up and went underground popping back up a couple of seconds " Here she is our dear Buffy"

Willow pulled a smile "thanks" she stared at the Buffybot for a moment then back At Spike " Hey Spike can I ask you a question… Why Buffy, Why the obsession with Buffy its kinda creepy?"

Spike pulled a nervous Smile " I really don't know how to answer that question I mean sure she's the slayer and I like to crush each of their skulls in but Buffys different…she's pure and good and loving" he sniffed scrunching up his face and looking up at the sky trying to restrain himself from crying.

Willow placed a hand on his shoulder " Im sorry I know you loved her"

Spike pulled away " Like hell I did I don't need any of your sympathy…just takethe sodding Bot" he walked away down into the sewers.

When Willow had arrived home she placed the Buffybot on the sofa and went upstairs to collect the stuff she'd need for all her sciency stuff. It took her a while but it was worth it, she didn't want anyone else getting hurt from patrolling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sadness

The dark eerie night sky always gave Xander the Wiggins when he arrived home from work, as he opened the front door he got an unexpected welcoming.

" Good evening Xander…here let me take your coat…or your briefcase…or maybe your shoes" the Buffybot welcomed in the most witty welcoming.

Xander stared bemused " Buffy? Is that, is that really you?"

The Buffybot smiled" of course silly who else would it be"

Xander stared at Willow who had just walked in from the kitchen

"Buffybot" she explained plainly.

Xander nodded" I see Spikes sexbot, so he finally let you have her after you know Buffy died"

Willow nodded" oh yea… that was weird I had to leave the room before Spike got all emotional, I tell ya that would not of been a pretty sight"

Xander laughed mockingly " Oh Buffy I want you back so much. you're the love of my life please Buffy oh Buffy come back to me" he shivered stopping the mocking " ahh scary Spike and Buffy Sex that I do not want to think about, and anyway as if Buffy would ever sleep with that loser"

Willow rolled her eyes " ok Xander we all know how much you hate Spike"

Xander sighed" I don't hate him, I loathe the creature"

The Buffybot looked at Xander brightly " Spikes my little Blondie bear, I love him with all my heart, im programmed to love him"

Xander's eyes widened " ok again with the grossness…Will cant you get her to stop that"

Willow rolled her eyes " anything to please you Xander"

The Buffybot looked from Xander and Willow with a huge smile on her face.

Willow sighed" we should take Buffybot out on her first patrol tonight you know get her used to her surroundings"

Xander nodded" yea maybe"

Everything seemed to be working out for the scoobies, at least they were moving on, whereas a certain 249 year old vampire wasn't coping as well as the rest.

_Los Angeles, California _

The sight of the Hyperion blazed out from the sunlight. Wesley Wyndam Pryce sat in the lobby spaced out from reading, he looked up at the staircase " Do you think he's ok?"

Cordelia Chase sighed " I don't know I hope so"

Wes got up also sighing " He's been up there for days, Im getting worried about him"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him " Worried? Oh please"

Wes shrugged " Well you know its Angel you know how sensitive he is"

Cordelia laughed " oh my god yea Angels all mr sensitivity… we all know whats that's like"

Meanwhile upstairs In the hotel Angel sat in the darkness staring at the four walls surrounding him. Angel hadn't moved from this very spot since he heard the news from Giles about Buffys death, he hadn't had one drop of blood or talked to anyone. He didn't see the point, I the one good thing in his life was gone, he held a glass in his hand and tightened his grip on it, he stared at it as he crushed it to pieces. He slowly got up staring out of the window.

" Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Angel said looking down at the ground. He left the room heading downstairs.

" I think someone needs a hug" Cordelia mocked Angel, she held her hands out wrapping her arms round Wesley's shoulders

" Angel hugging that's just not r-"

Angel interrupted" what are you guys doing?"

Cordelia let go of Wes quickly " Angel? Your alive yay….are you ok?"

Angel had a stern look on his face " what do you think…where's Gunn, Fred?"

Cordelia had a nervous look on her face, she sighed pulling a strand of her hair back " erm they went out" she felt the awkward tension between them all. Wesley did the smart thing and kept quiet.

_Take my bones, every muscle, every fibre and nerve in my body and find a way to make a disabled child walk. _

Explore every corner of my brain. Take my cells, if necessary, and let them grow so that, someday, a speechless boy will shout at the crack of a bat and a deaf girl will hear the sound of rain against her window.

Burn what is left of me and scatter the ashes to the winds to help the flowers grow. If you must bury something, let it be my faults, my weaknesses, and all prejudice against my fellow man.

If, by chance, you wish to remember me, do it with a kind deed or word to someone who needs you. If you do all I have asked, I will live forever.

_To Remember Me_ by Robert N. Test

Angel gave a small glare suddenly walking past Wes and Cordelia.

Wes frowned" Angel is there anything we can do?"

Angel turned round" yea actually there is you can leave me alone"

Wes frowned even harder " Angel…we only want to help"

Angel spun round raising his voice " I don't need your help all I want is to be left alone" he continued to walk away.

Wes stood up " Do you really think that's an option anymore… I know your hurting Angel, it must hard, I cant imagine what your going through…just know you have friends who care about you"

Angel listened to the words in which Wes was saying but decided not to take them in, he went into his office and grabbed a stake and an axe walking back into the lobby again.

Wes had a concerned look on his face " Angel what are you doing?"

Angel frowned " im going to save the world Wes, because that's what we do remember…that's the drill go fight-save the world-make everything alright"

Cordelia decided to step in " Angel no offence but your not exactly yourself, do you really think going out to fight is the best idea"

Angel nodded" actually I do" he opened the door and left the Hyperion.

Cordelia gave a huge gulp " OK we so need to put a leash on him"

Wes still with the concerned look " I really don't like this, Angels hurting, he's grieving, the love he had for Buffy was huge and now that she's gone I don't think that he's going to be able to survive"

Cordelia frowned" Oh come on Wesley Angels not stupid enough to stake himself I mean he wouldn't" Cordelia stared at Wes with a worried look " would he?"

Wesley had a stern look on his face" its possible"

Cordelia's eyes widened " well Why the hell did you let him go, we cant have dust of Angel as a boss, because that's not going to work out"

" Cordelia…please try and relax" he replied in a posh English voice. " Angel will be ok, Im sure he really is fighting the good fight" he cringed not exactly convinced with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Belonging

Angel strolled down to the local demon bar in an up most orderly fashion pushing his way through a number of peculiar creatures, some with tentacles others with horns and one in which was unrecognisable to Angel

Angel approached the mysterious creature with caution " I heard you can help me?"

The mysterious creature looked up and staring at Angel with the piercing yellow eyes in which he owned " Oh yea how's that then?"

Angel frowned, Wow he was British you don't see many British demons around L.A. these days the vampire thought to himself " I need a resurrection spell done as soon as possible"

The demon continued to stare " uhuh and what makes you think that I'll help a half breed like yourself"

Angel grabbed the demon by the neck slamming his face down to the counter hard, you could almost feel the skull being crushed " Because if you don't I'll make sure you don't see the light of day"

The demon surrendered " Ok…ok I give up you can have your damn resurrection spell"

Angel frowned" wow that was easy" he slowly released the demon still staring at him. " lets go somewhere private"

Meanwhile back at the Hyperion the atmosphere was somewhat different to that of Angels surroundings, the whole hotel was in complete silence. Cordelia pretended to be reading a magazine, which looked like vogue, Wesley was at the counter checking files and all the administration mumbo jumbo.

Cordelia looked up when she heard the door opening" Angel?" Cordelia exclaimed but then gave a sighed disappointed " oh its only you" she ended unenthusiastically

" Well thank you very much, I risk my live to save your sorry ass's and all I get is a oh its you, charming I tell ya" Gunn shook his head at the comment Cordelia made.

Cordelia rolled her eyes" geez relax, all I thought you were was Angel"

Gunn nodded having Fred in his arms " I see…so that big boss is up then?"

Fred frowned concerned " he's alright isn't he?"

Cordelia turned round looking at Wesley then back at Gunn and Fred keeping quiet.

Fred frowned harder " Wes…whats happened?" she sounded extremely worried.

Wes looked up from his research and took a deep breath" We don't know… he went out in a crazed rage. We may of lost him forever"

Fred frowned" I don't understand…because of the slayer? Angel wouldn't do something that stupid as to…well what do we all think he's done"

Wes sighs " I believe that he's going to try and bring Buffy back"

Gunn sighed" oh come on…he knows it cant be done we've tried everything possible…does he want to get himself killed"

Fred shook her head" im going out to find him" she grabbed her coat again and headed out.

Gunn followed after her grabbing her arm " woaw Fred…stay here ok…we've been out all night"

Fred had a worried look on her face " Im not just going to abandon him Charles…he saved me from" she stopped herself " its my job to save him ok I HAVE to…let me be the hero for once"

Gunn looked down putting a hand on Fred shoulder " Fred" he quietly said.

Fred pulled away teary eyed " Charles let me go please"

Gunn nodded accepting her decision" ok…but hurry back"

Fred gave a soft smile. " Handsome man saved me from the monsters" she laughed slightly " see you soon" she hurried off.

Gunn watched in astonishment smiling proudly as Fred disappeared into the shadows. Gunn slowly headed back inside the Hyperion in silence.

Wes looked up " is she ok?" he frowned " where is she?"

Gunn looked up " she's gone after him"

Wes stood up in shocked" You let her go? Alone? You fool Gunn, you don't know what you've just done, if you cared the slightest bit about her then you would of gone with her"

Gunn intruded " I do care about her god dammit, I love her so much you have no idea how much, so quit lecturing me about it… I let her go alone because I think it's the right thing to do…cuz I know she'll be alright…man she survived pylea, she can do anything"

Cordelia smiled at Gunn's wise words.

Wes sighed and calmly answered " nevertheless you…you should of known better L.A. is dangerous for her to be on alone"

Gunn smiled " I have faith in her"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Belonging

Angel spun round dodging the fist of a vampire, he side glanced lifting his leg up but not exactly making an effort to fight back he was already badly battered and bruised " come on sparkly show me what you've got"

The vampire kicked him in the stomach, Angel fell to the ground, he turned over and coughed as blood dripped out of his mouth. The vampire chuckled " now its time to finish you bitch" the vampire gasped suddenly, he looked down at his chest" oh Shit" he blew into dust.

Fred had a stern look on her face " whose the bitch now?" she helped Angel up " thought you may need a hand.

Angel forced a smile " oh thanks a lot Fred you've just dusted my escape route"

Fred frowned " What? Angel please don't give up, I know that Buffy is gone but you cant just give up on your calling"

Angel rolled his eyes " screw the calling… go home Fred your no good to me"

There was no way Fred was giving up on him " handsome man saved me from the monsters" she blurted out, and smiled " remember that's what you said to me when you saved me from pylea, I know it probably means nothing to you now but well, it meant a lot to me that you cared, THAT much for me, and well that's what im doing for you, to save you"

Angel had his back turned from Fred " I don't need saving Fred, im fine"

Fred pulled a nervous smile and continued to talk " are ya really sure about that Angel, you did just try to-" she gasped " Angel what is that?" she pointed at a huge gross looking demon that was coming towards them.

Angel smiled " Its about time you came back, well whats the verdict?"

The demon shook his head " im sorry Angel I tried several times"

Angel glared " then keep trying…" he said with a threatening tone.

The demon frowned " Angel I cant…there's nothing I can do…she's gone" with that he stomped away.

Angel looked down and slid down the wall in hysterics, he curled up hiding his face.

Fred watched in sympathy her head down, she slowly walked over to him kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder " angel im so sorry"

Angel looked up but not staring at Fred and quietly spoke " she's gone….she's really gone?"

Fred pursed her lips " You cant give up hope Angel, besides even if she is gone, I don't think she'll want you to give up she'll want you to move on save the world, you know"

Angel stared at Fred " your right, I cant just mope around like a lost boy pretending that everything's dismal and wrong, I've lost a lot in my life even the greatest of things and I've still got up and got on with my life….thanks Fred"

Fred smiled " that's what im here for…come on we better go the sun's about to come up"

_Sunnydale, California _

Giles gasped for breath " Ok hold on I just need to die for just a second" he grabbed his chest out of breath.

Spike rolled his eyes " oh poor wittle watcher" he shouted across to everyone " Hey everyone Grandad needs to rest"

Giles looked at Spike dismissively " thank you Spike that's by far the worst thing you could of said"

Spike gave a cheeky grin " No problemo bosso"

Buffybot glared at the smartly dressed vampire, she tilted her head having the vamp in her view nothing was going to stop her from her kill. She stared at her prey. " Im going to kill you now" she threatened at her enemy.

The vampire growled at her " in your dreams"

Buffybot glared folding her arms and laughed grabbing out her stake " prepare to meet thy doom"

The vampire charged at the Buffybot but missed its target causing him to go tumbling down to the ground, but quickly got back on his feet, The Buffybot threw her stake watching it spin as it went flying into his heart.

" Your going down mr vampy" she turned round smiling facing the other scoobies.

Spike stared at the Buffybot with shame " if only it was her"

Willow smiled " well it worked out didn't it, everyone still thinks Buffys alive, everything's going working out just a few more programs and we'll have our very own Buffy back"

Spike shrugged" right…well this is my pit stop you happy buggers have fun with that…ciao" he walks away disappointed and unsettled.

Xander caught up with Giles " you alright?" he helped him up

Giles gave a reassuring smile at Xander " yes thank you"

Spike had already entered the other end of the cemetery, he strolled looking around cautiously, he tilted his head and gave a small smile when he stopped at a tombstone, but this was no ordinary tombstone… he stroked the granite gently " Its me again Love…I hate to barge in on you unannounced again…. I just thought you'd like to know how we all are" he gulped staring at her message on the tombstone.

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT

Spike frowned " Its hard without you love, you probably cant hear me anyways, Just know that im sorry…that I failed you, I promised to protect Dawn, If I had done a better job then maybe you'd still be here, you know fighting crime and saving the world like you do so well" he smiled slightly "" I know you never loved me, I just hope your alright wherever you are"

Spike stared in wonder " where are you Buffy?" he frowned, a thought suddenly appeared in Spikes head, what if Buffy was trapped in some hell dimension. He stared in shock " Oh god" he mumbled quietly " you don't deserve it… not by a long shot" he sighed and stroked the tombstone once more and got up walking away.

Meanwhile Back At the Summers house the Buffybot was sat silent and still, her eyes were locked on a spot on the floor not blinking or having any effect on the world. Willow smiled satisfied " There all done, she's all prepped for her second patrol"

Giles paced around the room " good…that's good" he strolled out heading to the kitchen.

Willow smiled " yea… I just think that its better this way"

Xander frowned " right robo Buffy Better then the real Buffy, who's stronger and wiser and occasionally doesn't need to have her wires tested every night…yea I really see how Having Robo Buffy makes the most sense" he replied sarcastically.

Willow sighed "Ok I get it that it's not the same but it does make the most sense…until we…I mean I find a way of getting back our Buffy"

Tara looked disapprovingly at Willow " sweetie…remember we talked about this, you cant mess with the natural order of things, its just not right"

Willow wasn't listening " I will find a way, we will get our Buffy back…im not gonna sit around and move on when Buffy could be trapped-" she took a deep breath and gulped " imagine it she could be so alone" She stood up " Now if you excuse me I have some work to do" she stood up and quickly headed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door closed.

Tara looked down shaking her head, she didn't like Willow messing with the magicks, she didn't trust her with it. She gave a huge sigh staring into space.

Anya frowned "ok one question- Buffy back isn't that a good thing? I mean the world will be a better place with her right?".

Tara answered and nodded " I guess so I don't know I just don't think we should, we need to move on, Willow needs to learn to move on".

* * *

To be Continued... 

please review, and then i'll post more!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Choices

The next morning Willow lay in bed and yawned so hard that you could almost see her tonsils, she pulled a sheepish smile and looked around the other side of the bed was empty, she frowned "Tara didn't go to bed? Hmm that's odd, maybe she upset her last night about magic" She thought to herself, she got up and quickly got changed heading downstairs, as she approached the living room, seeing Anya, Xander, and Tara all talking at the dining room table.

Willow frowned covering her mouth as she yawned again " what we all talking about? Did you guys get any sleep at all?" there was no answer " Ok you guys are freaking me out whats going on?".

Tara stood up facing Willow, she held her hand " we've been talking".

Willow frowned harder " I can see that…" she looked at Xander "whats going on?".

Tara escorted her to a seat "we've all discussed it and about the resurrection, we think we should try it".

Willow gave a small smile " really? Are you sure?".

Xander nodded "yea your right Will, we need Buffy" he drummed his fingers on the table with a slight smile.

Willow nodded and smiled " Thank you…I know I can do this".

Xander nodded " I know you can Boss".

Willow laughed " Boss eh?".

Xander tilted his head and shrugged " well you know you make a good boss, your bossy".

Willow scoffed " Me bossy? Im shocked and offended" she giggled.

Anya pulled a smile " There now that's what I like to see, happy smiley people".

Tara put her arm round Willows shoulders " there see we haven't abandoned you".

Willow frowned" what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Tara looked down slightly " we heard you last night talking to yourself, you thought everyone had abandoned you, I think your words were , everyone's abandoned me" she smiled.

Willow looked down embarrassed " right…well im just glad you trust me with this".

Tara nodded and smiled leaning in, she stroked her creamy face caressing it. She stared in deep embrace " I love you, you know that"

Willow smiled " I know you do baby and I do too"

Tara smiled and nodded her sapphire eyes gleaming. She continued to stare in deep compassion stroking her face and kissing her.

Xander's eyes widened " oh god, please stop, rather not get as glimpse of the lesboathon thank you very much".

Willow frowned smiling slightly " well no ones asking you to watch are they?" she smirked.

Xander rolled his eyes " whatever" he went into the kitchen, Giles was still in there " I wouldn't go in the living room if I were you unless you want to be a witness of gay mating"

Giles looked up shocked" What?"

Xander pulled a huge smirk pinching an Oreo from the kitchen counter." Willow and Tara" he answered simply.

Giles nodded finally getting it " Right" taking an Oreo also.

Meanwhile back in the Summers living room, Willow and Tara were in a major make out session. The love filled the air, it was the only happy thing happening in the Summers house, the only positive thing, without this happy moment things would really disastrous.

Dawn slowly came down the stairs hearing a knock on the door "I'll get it" she shouted through the living room, she opened the door and Spike quickly came running in, throwing the shabby brown blanket on the ground " thank you" he managed to get out panting.

Dawn stared at Spike in confusion " Ok? You couldn't waited till night time?"

Spike still panting "Well I could but then you wouldn't have the pleasure of my company"

Dawn rolled her eyes " uhuh…ok then"

Spike looked around nervously and cautiously " is the gang around?"

Dawn shrugged and nodded " err yea sure " she pointed in the direction of them " I'll be upstairs doing my homework" she headed up stairs leaving the peroxide vampire alone.

Spike strolled into the living room eyes wide when he saw Willow and Tara making out, he watched for a moment a smirk appeared on his face and he folded his arms, clearing his throat " well hello there, hate to break up the make out session but we have important matters to discuss"

Willow gasped in shock " Spike…how long have you been standing there?"

Spike smirked cheekily " long enough I swear I thought I was gonna get a glimpse of some tongue action, any chance for a demo?"

Willow frowned " down boy…whats up?" she got up wiping her lips of lipstick.

Spike tilted his head " can we go somewhere private?"

Willow frowned harder confused " sure umm lets go-"

Tara's interrupted " don't worry I'll go, I'll be in the kitchen with the rest of the gang" she smiled " see you later Spike" she exited the Living room.

Spike looked over at Willow " right then guess I better get right to it…I want to bring Buffy back"

Willows eyes widened " woaw…I thought you of all people would disagree with anything magicky"

Spike nodded" I do…in fact I think there's more to life than grabbing a rabbit out of a hat and waving your magic wands around prancing away and believing that everything can be erased with a click of a finger, it's a load of Bull if you ask me"

Willow raised an eyebrow" ok firstly don't say the R word with Anya in the house, she'll hate you for it, secondly all that crap about witches that you just mentioned is just stereotypes, you've seen what I can do remember I..I brought back Angels soul that time" she was trying to defend her case.

Spike rolled his eyes " fine ok witches exist….will you just do it will you bring back Buffy"

Willow still eyes raised " you only want her back so you can be all with the puppy dog eyes drooling over her every move- oh look at me im a big bad neutered vampire who's in love with the slayer"

Spike stopped her " hey im not in love with-" he shook his head " im not in love with her I just feel like she should be back" he stopped again " ok think about it, Buffys soul fell into a portal meant for Glory right?" he sat down " so wouldn't she be sent there, I mean it makes sense right….Buffy in a hell dimension, we're talking fire and pain and torment…not meant for a hero"

Willow nodded" I hear ya…as a matter of fact im working on something to bring her back"

Spike frowned" wow isn't that interesting, great minds think alike" he smiled.

Willow nodded" yea…somehow im bringing Buffy back"

* * *

To Be Continued...

I hope your all enjoying it, please leave feedback..Update soon! x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Aftermath

_Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. _

_Los Angeles, California_

The Sun soared throughout the city of L.A. the city of Angels. The brooding vampire sat in the lobby drinking his usual mug of pigs blood " Guys listen I just want to say sorry for the way I've been acting the past couple of weeks"

Wesley looked up from the morning paper " I understand Angel, your grieving for a loved one its all relatively easy, its human nature"

Angel sighed and nodded " ok…good glad we cleared that up"

Cordelia sighed and nodded "so your ok?"

Angel shrugged " I guess so I don't know really its just really hard to believe that she's gone"

Cordelia sighed" well she's died once right, and she's came back, miracles can happen Angel"

Angel forced a smile " thanks Cordy"

Cordelia grinned at him and nodded getting up and taking the empty mug from the table.

Angel looked over at Cordelia with a slight frown " if you need me I'll be upstairs" he sighed getting up in a broodish manner.

Fred was over at the counter she took off her glasses and sighed " Poor Angel…you should've seen him last night I've never seen him like that before, he seemed so lost, like he wasn't quite there"

Wes gave a soft sigh and nodded " Buffy was the love of his life, they shared a lot together, happy and sad…it'll take him a while to move on" he looked up at the

Angel entered his room at the top of the Hyperion he strolled quickly inside closing the door behind him, he walked over to the window watching the lights flash and the busy people passing by. He sighed looking down. The shock came when he felt someone pressing against his shoulders, he turned round and smiled " Hi"

Buffy smiled " hey there handsome, still moping over me I see, that's really pathetic you know?" she said teasingly she then smiled sweetly.

Angel turned round smiling " Buffy?"

Buffy walked over to him looking out the window with him "hmmm lotta interesting people out there isn't there? you still miss me that's sweet"

Angel looked down " why you do it huh…jump?"

Buffy frowned " what I was supposed to let my sister die? What type of sibling would that make me?"

Angel frowned" But you didn't think of the consequences…what about me…I need you"

" you don't need me, you just want me"

Angel shook his head disagreeing " No I don't"

Buffy gave a huge shrug staring at Angel with a smile her face.

Angel looked up" so your ok right I mean your not hurt or in pain?" Angel asked concerned about her.

Buffy stared into space, pulling her hair back from her face " hmm I dunno I guess," she gave a slight laugh " you always did worry, its kinda sweet actually, how you think everyone's soul is wounded she went up against him hugging him in deep embrace " Hmm I love you, you know that"

Angel smiled hugging her tighter " If only you were real"

Buffy not letting go looked up "im sorry if I hurt you"

Angel closed his eyes hugging her tighter and tighter feeling the warmth of her skin. It seemed like he had been stood there forever because when he opened his eyes she was gone, he wrinkled his nose and sighed staring back out of the window.

Meanwhile back in the lobby Wesley took a last sip of his tea" that was most satisfying to my mouth"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Wesley staring at him strangely " uhuh"

Wesley looked up confused" What it was"

Cordelia rolled her eyes" uhuh whatever Wesley"

Wesley sighed scratching the side of his head, he grunted " uh stupid head," he gasped " Angel…your smiling?"

Angel nodded with a huge grin on his face " yes I am…I mean yes isn't it wonderful"

Wesley looked around awkwardly " erm right…sure I guess so.. But Angel…are you sure your actually ok"

Angel sighed rolling his eyes" you guys I'm fine really"

Cordelia grimaced " But why?"

Angel smiled" I had a little visitor" he looked down smiling embarrassed.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him " uhuh"

Gunn was suddenly interested, he leaned in intrigued to know who this mysterious visitor of Angel's was. " so err you gonna tell me who this person is?"

Angel stared Google eyed " you don't know her"

Gunn's eyes widened slightly " ahha so it's a girl"

Angel frowned " erm yea….ok it was Buffy"

Cordelia gasped in shock standing up almost immediately knocking over the mug on the table "What?" she frowned " I hate to disappoint you sweetie but she's dead remember…fell through a portal leading to a hell dimension…you got a call from Giles he said Hey Angel Buffy's dead…remember?" she finally took a breath.

Angel nodded" yea I know all this but she was there in physical form standing in front of me with the talking and moving she wrapped her arms around me it was so wonderful"

Cordelia exchanged a look with everyone else in the room " Oh god… Angels gone mad…he's gone delusional"

Angel scoffed" I have not….she was there I was talking to her" he was standing by his answer, he didn't care if no one believed him, he was happy and that's all that matter at this point in time.

Fred stared in disbelief at Angel" Angel no offence but it seems awfully fast for you to just get over Buffy"

Angel frowned " who said I was over her, I still love her no matter what dead or alive"

Fred stared in utter confusion slowly removing her glasses "Ok? So why with all the happy?"

Angel sighed " I just told you I saw Buffy again in the flesh"

Wes shook his head" I don't know Angel, it doesn't seem right, Buffy dies, and now conveniently she jus pops up?" he shakes his head disapprovingly.

Angel raises an eyebrow angry that no one is trusting or believing him " You know what I don't care what you guys think, you don't want to believe me that's fine…I you know I thought friends stood by each other, trusted each other…how much of a fool I Must have been" he turned to leave.

Wes stepped forward" Angel we do believe you we're just taking precautions you always taught us to always look into every angel in every situation"

Angel spun round " this time is different this time I know its real"

Wes tilted his head not convinced" do you? Do you really think it is, sometimes your judgements are wrong"

Angel tilted his head to the side " I don't need this from you…from any of you, you want to go against me fine…but pack up your stuff leave, but if you want to stay then believe me and help me find a resurrection spell"

Fred stood in shock " Angel please don't be like this we're only trying to be logical"

Angel scoffed" Pfft Screw the logic, all of you get out…NOW, I want you all out" he walked off.

Cordelia stared into space confused " OK what just happened, did he just kick us out again?"

Wes nodded " it appears so"

Cordelia scoffed" well he cant do that, we're his friends, his team mates" she glared folding her arms " right im gonna go kick his vampire bootay for being an assh-" she stormed upstairs.

Wes interrupted" No…Cordelia give him some space"

Cordelia sighed disappointed" dammit Wes why do you always spoil my fun, kicking the crap outta Angel would've been fun"

Gunn rolled his eyes " Not if he breaths down his fire on you, puff the magic dragon vampire is in major brooding mode, we don't want to piss him off anymore than he already is"

Cordelia rolled her eyes " whatever I'll leave him alone…don't have a cow"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the parting of the ways

_Sunnydale California_

The sun glowered orange as it went down to some other unknown city. Willow sat in the porch sipping a mug of something warm, she sighed pulling her hair away from her face, she looked down suddenly looking back up from the sound of the front door opening " Oh hey…we meet again" she smiled.

Spike had a cigarette in his mouth, he took out a Zippo lighter and side glanced over in Willows direction " hmm how odd," he lit his cigarette taking a long drag " so why you out here?"

Willow sighed " I had to get away from everyone, have some alone time"

Spike looked down at the wooden floor " hmm yea I know what you mean"

Willow forced a smile and nodded, she glanced up at Spike " so whats up with you then?"

Spike shrugged " I dunno, im a tad bit sad if you haven't noticed, I don't really show it, and I'll probably will deny it later on, but I care about you lot, you know your like family, except a really irritating and annoying family"

Willow raised an eyebrow at Spike" we're not that bad" she glared suddenly she looked back up at him " are we really that bad?"

Spike laughed " well not preaching to the choir here but you can sometimes get an my nerves"

Willow sighed slightly annoyed "thanks a lot"

Back inside Xander was having a rather nasty disagreement " No…No…No, its all wrong its always been like this…ugh why do you always twist things, its not like your human"

The Buffybot stamped her foot on the ground" I am more intelligent than you"

Xander flew his hands all over the place" just because you're a robot doesn't mean that you have to mock me with your cleverness"

The Buffybot tilted her head " your jealous of my intelligence?"

Xander scowled " WHAT? No…you cant be smarter your just wires and silicone, this is ridiculous"

The Buffybot laughed " you said I was intelligent therefore I am and you cannot change your mind" she nodded standing by her answer.

Xander glared" stupid robot" she mumbled to himself.

The Buffybot scoffed " hey what did I just say, you may in no circumstances call me stupid, idiot, dumb or anything that resembles none smartness"

Xander rolled his eyes " uhuh right whatever brain screw"

The Buffybot glared " You cannot upset me you know, Willow made me immune to petty human insults im a lean mean vampire ass kicking robotic machine and that's how its gonna stay"

Xander raised an eyebrow " So what you're the terminator now?" he shook his head

"remind me to kick willows ass"

The Buffybot jaw dropped " Hey that's another rule you may not harm Willow, she's created me"

Xander frowned " no she didn't that lame ass Warren did" he suddenly pulled a cheeky smirk " you know, you were once used as a sex toy"

The Buffybot laughed " your so funny Xander" she slapped his cheek walking away.

Xander stood lost in thought" you were a sex toy, im not lying" he started shouting full volume as Dawn came walking down the stairs, Xander was not aware of this he started mimicking and mocking Spike " A BIG HUGE SEX TOY FOR ONE PERVED OUT VAMPIRE,OH BUFFY GIVE ME MORE,I WANT YOU SLAYER GIVE IT TO ME GOOD……OH YEA IM A BIG BAD BOY..I-"

Dawn interrupted" Xander what are you doing?"

Xander turned round turning round his hand down his trousers, he quickly pulled it out " ha…erm nothing?"

Dawn raised and eyebrow not convinced " You were masturbating weren't you?"

Xander pulled a nervous laugh " I was erm trying to explain to the Buffybot that Spikes a big perved out vampire"

Dawn rolled her eyes " uhuh" she shook her head appalled by Xander behaviour, she headed into the kitchen with the Buffybot.

Xander stood there alone like an idiot " great I try to prove a point and now im the idiot" he sighed walking back into the living room throwing himself on the couch next to Anya " Baby promise me something never let me outta your sight, I've just allowed a 15 year watch me masturbate"

Anya eye widened " Masturbate hey…well its good for the child, she needs to know about this stuff sooner or later"

Xander frowned " yea but at 15?"

Anya shrugged" sure…speaking of…you wanna you know?"

Xander stared at her confused " do what?"

Tara answered for Anya " I think she wants you to have sex"

Xander raised an eyebrow intrigued " hmmm as tempting as that sounds I don't….ahh what the heck " he grabbed her hand running upstairs. He suddenly ran back to grab some condoms out of the draw in the living room, he smiled at Tara and nodded.

Tara smiled" go get her tiger"

Xander gave her the thumbs up and ran back upstairs.

* * *

Mean while back outside Spike stared taking another drag" I didn't mean to hurt your feeling love"

Willow shrugged" don't worry about it, im not offended, you don't like us, all you really wanted was Buffy"

Spike bit his tongue looking down the ground and shuffling his feet " yea well, she never wanted me so what does it matter"

Dawn came out of the kitchen holding a can of 7up she heard voices coming from outside when she appeared in the hallway, she leaned in the door eavesdropping.

Spike shook his head " Im a fool to believe that a slayer as beautiful as her would ever want a guy like me"

Willow laughed" well it is kinda disturbing I mean you've tried to kill her on several occasion and now all a sudden your madly in love with her"

Spike nodded " its true…I really do, I spent all of last night talking to her grave, and you know what I felt happy for a moment, it lasted till this morning and now im a miserable sod again"

Dawn gave a gulp and sighed glaring slightly at the sound of Spikes undying love for her older sister.

Willow listened to Spike understanding…sort of.

Spike continued " But it can never work, for one thing she's dead, and I mean buried in a grave dead, not walking and talking zombiefied dead, also I promised her something….and Im gonna do it no matter what"

Willow tilted her head " and whats that?"

Spike sighed " protect Dawn, till the end of the world"

Willow pulled a small smile " that's sweet"

Spike rolled his eyes looking down " oh yea…that's me good old sweet Spike" he shook his head " I failed her the first time I should of stopped Doc, instead I let him control me I was weak and pathetic"

Willow frowned" your being to hard on yourself"

Spike finally looked up staring to Willows eyes " NO" he bellowed " you don't understand….I promised her to protect Dawn" he grabbed Willows arms " I should've done a better job…she wouldn't of jumped if I got Dawn to safety, Buffy would still be here, its my fault…so hey look at me…slayer number 3 dead, guess I still got it"

Willows eyes widened " Spike your scaring me, let me go"

Spike laughed " Big bad's still here" he gripped her arms tighter.

Willow glared " Spike….STOP IT" she got slammed against the front door.

Dawn ran upstairs crying her eyes out, she grabbed a rucksack grabbing anything and everything, what Spike said about protecting her lead her to make an important decision, she took a deep breath and went out her bedroom window.

Xander heard something coming from outside the upstairs hallway, he quickly pulled his trousers up and opened the door which was Buffys room " An hold on, I think I hear something" he peeked his head round the corner.

Spike had calmed down " Im sorry I went all Grr and Argh"

Willow shrugged it off keeping her distance" don't worry"

Spike shook his head" no I was irrational and immoral and didn't think of hurting you im sorry"

Willow shrugged " your forgiven" she forced a smile and sighed " im gonna head back inside, you coming?"

Spike shook his head " nah im good"

Willow nodded " k then" she smiled slightly opening the door, she got a shock when she saw Xander, Tara and Anya who was half dressed running frantic around the house.

Willows eyes widened " Whats going on?"

Xander side glanced seeing Willow in the corner of his eye " don't worry, its fine"

Willow sighed" ok? Im going for a shower I'll leave you to it" she headed upstairs.

Xander waited till she was gone " what are we gonna do, if we don't find Dawn soon there's gonna be hell to pay"

Spike appeared in the doorway "Whats going on here then?

Xander looked up quickly "not now Spike"

There was suddenly a scream coming from upstairs. It sounded like a howling abyss.

Xander's eyes widened " willow" he rushed upstairs going straight into Willows room.

Everyone else quickly followed him up the stairs, they pushed their way into willows room.

Xander turned round holding a chunk of Willows red auburn Hair " Willow's gone"

* * *

To be continued...

Please feedback and hope your enjoying the story so far!


End file.
